The Other Girl
by XxScrubADubxX
Summary: She had to admit it. Ochaco Uraraka had a crush on Izuku Midoriya. But what will happen when a new girl comes along and Izuku completely falls for her? Talk about bad timing. IzuOcha
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Your boy is back with a new story fresh outta the oven! This one is called "The Other Girl". I'm a hardcore IzuOcha shipper and I wanted to make fanfic based on it really bad sooo, HERE'S MY FIRST ATTEMPT. Please feel free to let me know what you think of the story. It only helps me to get better. I'll try to post new chapters whenever I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Is it...because you like him?"_

Those words played in a never-ending loop inside Ochaco Uraraka's mind. It was around 2 a.m. and Uraraka sat just outside of the dorm building for her and the rest of her classmates. She really should've been sleeping right now, but she just...couldn't. She had other things going on in her mind.

" _You've got a crush on someone, right?"_

Himiko Toga. That terrible person. A villian. How could someone possibly receive enjoyment and satisfaction from hurting people? It just didn't make any sense to her. But, Uraraka had to question herself. Was Toga even wrong about what she said?

" _Recently, my heart's been all stirred up about something."_

" _It's love!"_

Even Mina, one of her best friends at U.A., had added to her current dilemma. Was she right? Was she wrong? It was too much pressure. Sure, she admired him...a lot. But that doesn't mean that she has feelings for him...right?

Fluorescent lighting beamed down from the street lamps, illuminating the surrounding area. Uraraka let out a quiet sigh with her knees held to her chest. She looked up at the starry night sky as thoughts swarmed her head. All of those thoughts involving a certain green-haired, freckled-faced, hero fanboy named Izuku Midoriya, or as Uraraka liked to call him, Deku.

He was so many things to her. Strong, smart, courageous, kind, determined...cute. Wait...CUTE?! Uraraka held her reddened cheeks in her hands as she thought of the last word that she used to describe him. Deku was often considered by the other girls as "plain-looking", but he also had a certain charm to him that made him easy to look at.

But more importantly, it was very obvious to her that he would make an amazing hero one day. His quick thinking along with his incredible strength and speed made him a force to reckoned with. He works hard and stays true to his goals, no matter what he has to do to get there.

He never hesitates to jump into action whenever there's someone in need, not even thinking about the consequences to himself. Uraraka thought about how Deku saved her from that giant robot at the entrance exam. She thought that she was done for when her leg was stuck under the rubble. But, a flash of green zoomed past her at the corner of her eye. His jump and the dent he made from punching the robot was one of the most incredible things she'd ever seen. She softly smiled from the memory while she stared at the stars. He was...amazing.

"Uraraka?" A voice spoke out from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin and a small shriek escaped her mouth. She quickly turned around to see who was paying her a visit this late at night. Her chocolate-brown eyes met with the bright, green eyes of Izuku Midoriya. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. He looked concerned because of his unexpected appearance that seemed to startle her.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Midoriya said with an apologetic look on his face. His hands waved around in front of him. He was wearing what he usually wore for bed, a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He also wore his trademark red sneakers. Uraraka lightly chuckled at his antics. He really did act like a big nerd sometimes.

"It's fine. Just wasn't expecting you is all. What are you doing up this late?" Uraraka asked with light blush still dusting her cheeks. Midoriya gave her a confused look that turned into a smirk.

"I could ask you that." Midoriya said with a slight chuckle in his voice, as he went to go sit down next to Uraraka. Uraraka mentally punched herself for asking that question. She was out here before he was.

"I..couldn't sleep. I had a lot of things on my mind. So, I figured that I would come sit out here." Uraraka said as she shifted her feet in nervousness. She couldn't tell Deku that she was thinking about him. She secretly hoped that he wouldn't ask.

"Yeah..me too. Recently, I've been thinking a lot about all of the important people in my life who encourage me and make me a better person. Who encourages you Uraraka?" Midoriya said, striking up a conversation. Uraraka smiled because she didn't even have to think about it. She already knew her answer.

"My parents. They're the whole reason for why I want to become a good hero. Not once have they told me that I couldn't do something. They've supported me my entire life. But, we've never been the wealthiest family. They've worked so hard and I want to repay them by working hard as a hero and getting plenty of money. Then, they'll be able to take it easy. That's all I want. They deserve it." Uraraka explained with a determined expression. She really did want this for her parents. She felt like it was her duty. As a hero, and a daughter. Midoriya smiled throughout her little speech.

'And you encourage me too…' Uraraka thought to herself with reddened cheeks. She wanted to tell him but was WAY too nervous to do so. She shook the thought from her head.

"What about you Deku? Who encourages you?" Uraraka asked with her usual bubbly attitude. Midoriya looked up at the night sky with a small smile, as he as well already knew the answer to that question.

"First is my mom. She's my #1 fan. She supported me when no one else would. Sometimes, I feel kinda bad cause I left her to live by herself and I keep making her worry about me. But I want to keep working harder to make her proud. After all, she cares so much about me." Midoriya explained with a soft smile.

" _Congratulations! I'm so proud you got into U.A.!" Inko said as she held the costume that she made for Izuku._

" _And I promise, I'll support with everything I've got from now on!"_

Midoriya thought back to that moment. He really did love his mom. She's done so much for him. Uraraka smiled sweetly at what the green-haired boy said.

'His mom seems like such a nice person. I hope that I get to meet her one day.' Uraraka thought to herself.

"Next there's All Might. Not only is he my all-time favorite hero, he's my idol. He pushes me to become the best hero that I can possibly be. I want to be just like him and save people with a smile on my face. I'm...really grateful for him." Midoriya continued to explain.

" _Young man...you too can become a hero." All Might said with the sun going down on the horizon behind him._

Those words were the ones that Midoriya had been wanting to hear his whole life...and it came from the person that he admired the most in this world. He remembered how it left him crying on the ground that day. The day that changed his life.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you've taken quite a liking to him." Uraraka said between giggles. She was referring to his dorm room which was filled from top to bottom with All Might figures, posters, knick-knacks, and everything in between. Midoriya went red with embarrassment as he chuckled nervously.

"And then, there's everyone in our class. They all have such amazing quirks and they have so much skill and potential. I know that they'll all make great heroes someday. Their determination to reach their goals is so motivating and we all encourage each other to keep going and feel better about ourselves. Especially you Uraraka." Midoriya continued to explain. Uraraka was caught off guard from his compliment and her cheeks flushed red.

"W-wait. You're saying that I encouraged you?" Uraraka asked quietly as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks. Midoriya's smile grew bigger as he looked at her.

"Definitely! I used to hate the nickname 'Deku' before I met you. Now I can't see myself not being 'Deku'. Your smile and positive attitude makes me and lots of other people feel better. You support others no matter what and it's clear to see that you care a lot about everyone." Midoriya started to say with a big smile. Uraraka looked wide-eyed at Midoriya, completely shocked from the things that he was saying about her.

"You're so intelligent and determined. When I watched your match against Kacchan back at the Sports Festival, I was amazed. You came up with a smart strategy all by yourself. You took so many hits but didn't back down. Even though you lost, you told me…"

" _I'll be watching. Good luck out there!"_

"You encouraged me to give it my all in my next match. You made me want to fight harder. Uraraka, you're amazing!" Midoriya finished saying, his smile never leaving his face. Uraraka didn't know what to say. She was just told from the person that she admired...that he actually admired her too. Her red on her cheeks darkened and tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"U-uraraka, you're crying! Uh...d-did I say something w-wrong?!" Midoriya stuttered out with concern in his voice. Uraraka giggled softly as she wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at Midoriya with a sweet smile that made his cheeks flush and his heart melt.

"No. It's just...so nice to hear that you think so highly of me." Uraraka said quietly. Midoriya slowly smiled again and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I...really do." Midoriya told her, also in a quiet voice. They sat like this in silence for a moment while Uraraka wiped away the rest of her tears. Then, an idea popped into Midoriya's head.

"Hey, how about we go back inside? I could make us some hot chocolate that my mom used to make me all the time." Midoriya offered to her. She nodded with a small smile and they both stood up to walk back inside.

Midoriya went inside the kitchen to gather the ingredients for the hot chocolate. Uraraka sat on a stool and leaned on a counter that looked into the kitchen.

"So, what's so special about this hot chocolate that you're making?" Uraraka asked Midoriya as he had already gotten to work.

"Sorry, can't tell you that. It's a Midoriya family secret." Midoriya told her with a slight chuckle in his voice. Uraraka pouted from his response but she didn't push him any further.

They continued to talk about random things, like what happened in class that day, how the improvements of their quirks have been doing, and more. Then, the hot chocolate was ready to be served. Midoriya grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. One had the colors, blue, red, white, and yellow on it, strongly resembling All Might's golden age costume. The other was pink with white stars all over it. Midoriya added marshmallows into the two mugs and the hot chocolate was ready to be drunk.

Midoriya and Uraraka took a sip at the same time. Uraraka's eyes lit up as the hot chocolate entered her mouth. It had a flavor that she had never tasted in any hot chocolate before.

"Deku, this is delicious! You have to tell me the recipe!" Uraraka exclaimed as she gulped some more of it down. Midoriya simply smiled because he was used to the hot chocolate, but it never got old.

"Sorry Uraraka. I told you, it's a family secret." Midoriya said with an apologetic smile. Uraraka pouted again and looked at Midoriya with her big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Pleeeaase…" Uraraka asked him with her bottom lip slightly poked out. Midoriya's cheeks went red as he looked. All he could think was that...she was adorable. He just couldn't say no to her sometimes. Midoriya sighed as he admitted defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Midoriya told her with a serious face. Uraraka's face lit up and she placed her right hand on her heart.

"I promise." Uraraka said. Midoriya made a small smile and leaned in closer to her.

"The secret ingredients are….peanut butter and pumpkin spice." Midoriya whispered to her. Uraraka made a 'hmm' sound as she took in this new information. She made a mental note to write that down later. She gulped down some more of the delicious hot chocolate and licked her lips.

'Wow. Deku's family is full of geniuses!' Uraraka thought to herself.

About 20 minutes went by as they continued to drink and talk about anything that came to their minds. Uraraka found herself very much enjoying spending time with Deku. It was rare that they got to hang out together by themselves. Then, a long yawn escaped Uraraka's mouth as she held her now empty mug in her hands.

"Tired, huh? We should probably call it a night anyway. I don't think Iida would approve of us staying up this late." Midoriya said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Uraraka looked upset, but she knew that he was right.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks again for the hot chocolate. Send my compliments to your mom for me." Uraraka said as she handed her empty mug to him and stood up to stretch. Midoriya put the two mugs in the sink and left the kitchen.

"Oh, it's no problem and I'll make sure to tell her." Midoriya said with a smile. They walked towards the elevator and went inside. They pressed their respectively floor numbers and the elevator started to go up. Since Midoriya's floor was closer, he got off before Uraraka.

"I'll see you later Uraraka. Good night." Midoriya said with a small wave as he exited the elevator. Uraraka made a slightly sad smile at him and waved back.

"Night Deku!" Uraraka said to him as the doors closed and the elevator continued to go up. When the elevator reached her floor, she walked out and into her dorm room. She jumped on her bed and just layed there for a few minutes. Her thoughts from earlier came back into her mind.

" _Is it...because you like him?"_

" _You've got a crush on someone, right?"_

" _It's love!"_

Uraraka pressed her face into her pillow to hide the major blush that she had. Who was she kidding? They were all right. There was no use in trying to deny it anymore. Ochaco Uraraka had a crush on Izuku Midoriya. Uraraka thought back to the words that she heard earlier that night.

" _Uraraka, you're amazing!"_

Uraraka let out a small sigh as a smile crept its way onto her face. Her blush darkened even more.

'No Deku. You're the one who's amazing.' Uraraka thought to herself. She got under her blanket and slowly fell asleep. All while thinking about her best friend and newly-admitted crush.

* * *

The next morning, Uraraka walked down the halls of U.A. on the way to her homeroom class. All morning, she had been thinking about the events that occured last night with her and Deku. Sure, she had finally admitted to her crush...but could she be able to act on it? Uraraka's train of thought was cut off as she arrived at the door of her homeroom. She opened the door to find everybody doing their own thing. Some were talking in small groups, while others were act their desks reading or writing. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa, hadn't arrived yet. Her eyes scanned the room until she stopped on a head of green hair. Midoriya was sitting at his desk writing something in one of his 'Hero Analysis' notebooks. Midoriya looked up and towards the door where he met eyes with Uraraka. He smiled softly and slightly waved at her. Uraraka blushed a little, but she smiled and waved back.

Some of her other classmates said "Good Morning" to her as she made her way to her seat. She found herself occasionally taking quick glances at Midoriya, who was back to writing stuff down in his hero journal and quietly muttering to himself. She slightly giggled at his behavior. Suddenly, the door flew open. This time however, it wasn't a student. There stood Mr. Aizawa glaring at the students in his classroom. Everyone rushed to their seats and waited for any instruction. Aizawa let out a quiet sigh, then began to speak.

"Good morning. Before we begin class, there's something very important that has be shared with you all. Listen closely." Aizawa began to speak in a dull tone. The students noticed that Aizawa hadn't moved from the doorway since he arrived.

"We have a special guest today." Aizawa continued. He then walked away from the doorway and a girl followed behind him. They stood at the front of the class. She had long reddish-brown hair and big, intelligent eyes of a similar color. She looked around the same age as everyone else in the class. She was slightly taller than Mina was, but still shorter than Yaoyorozu. She was also wearing U.A.'s uniform. Everyone was surprised and curious about the girl.

"This is Sochi Hanagaita. She'll be in class with us for a few days to see how a hero school on this side of Japan operates." Aizawa finished explaining to his class.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Sochi said to the class with a sweet smile. Everyone in the class was excited about the new girl and started to bombard her with questions. Sochi was caught off guard by the sudden attention and tried to get everyone to calm down.

One boy however was busy staring at her with a heavy blush on his freckled cheeks. His mouth was slightly open as he admired the girl that stood in front of his class.

'She's...beautiful.' Midoriya thought to himself as he continued to stare at her pretty face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Back with Chapter 2 of "The Other Girl". This chapter was waayyy longer than I thought it was gonna be soooo hope you like that. Also, I did use some inspiration from the My Hero Academia Movie with the whole villain course thing. As always, reviews and tips are very much appreciated, as they only help me get better. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Midoriya couldn't take his eyes off of her. He scanned her face and took in every little detail. From the pink, pillowy softness of her lips, to the tiniest mole directly under her right eye. It seemed to him that an angel had fallen from heaven and just so happened to land in his little, old classroom.

Uraraka was super enthusiastic about the new girl, until she looked to her left and noticed Midoriya. She noticed how he was staring at her with wide eyes and his freckled cheeks were flushed with a deep red. A concerned look appeared on Uraraka's face as she frowned at the boy without him noticing.

'M-maybe Deku is just excited to find out what her quirk is. He's a fan for that kind of stuff. Y-yeah, that's what it is. You have nothing to worry about Ochaco!' Uraraka thought, trying to reassure herself. Her frown lessened slightly.

"Quiet!" Aizawa shouted to his lively group of students. His eyes flashed red and his hair went up as he glared at his students. Everyone in the room was immediately silent.

"I'm sure you all have some questions. One person will ask at a time. Ashido, you're first." Aizawa said as he deactivated his quirk and calmed down a bit. Mina's face lit up as she prepared to ask her question to the new girl.

"What school did you come from?" Mina asked the new girl.

"I'm in the hero course at Batsudon Academy. It's located in Shikoku, which is pretty far away from here in Tokyo. We aren't nearly as popular as schools like U.A. or Shiketsu." Sochi explained. Mina smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"What kind of quirk do you have?" Kirishima asked with a big grin on his face. A few of the students leaned forward because that was the question that they had as well.

"Oh, right. My quirk is called Fairy Dust. These fairy-like particles come out from my body and I can control them anyway that I want. I can also form them together to make different shapes and objects. They mainly help with mobility and combat." Sochi explained. Tiny yellow orbs came from her hands and gathered around in the air. Sochi moved her index finger around and the fairy particles followed it. There were several "ooh" and "ahh" sounds around the classroom. Everyone was fascinated from the power that the girl had. Midoriya let out a quiet squeal as he opened his 'Hero Analysis' notebook and started writing about Sochi's amazing quirk, his cheeks still a deep red.

'Holy woah. I'm seriously gonna have to ask her more about her quirk later.' Midoriya thought to himself, as he continued to write.

"What's your bra size?" Mineta blurted out with a crazed look in his eyes. The girls were absolutely disgusted and the boys were ashamed, except for Kaminari who gave Mineta thumbs-up. Sochi was completely shocked from the question and started to stutter uncomfortably.

"Mineta. How dare you disrespect Hanagaita and this school by asking such a foul question?" Aizawa said in a low, menacing tone as he glared at Mineta with angry, red eyes. Midoriya turned around and gave Mineta a similar glare. Mineta shuddered and sweat in his seat.

"S-s-sorry, Mr. Aizawa Sir! I-it won't happen again!" Mineta stuttered out, with two pairs of angry eyes on him. Everyone in class knew that the last part of his statement was a lie, but they all kept their mouths shut.

"Does anyone else have a question that's not so perverted?" Aizawa asked as he looked among the classroom. Surprising everyone, Sochi raised her hand.

"I have a question Mr. Aizawa. Um...where exactly do I sit? All of the desks are taken." Sochi asked in a small, nervous voice. Midoriya perked up and looked to the person on his right, which happened to be Sero.

"She can have Sero's seat! He says he'll be happy to give it to her!" Midoriya blurted out as he grabbed Sero by the collar and pulled him out of the chair. Everyone was shocked by the shy boy's actions, including Izuku himself. He spoke before he even had a chance to think. It was like it happened in an instant. He desperately wanted for the new girl to sit next to him.

"No way man. What are you talking about? Let me go." Sero said to the green-haired boy who was holding him, his usual grin now gone.

"C'mon please! You gotta let me have this!" Midoriya whispered with blushing red cheeks. They began to quietly argue with one another over the seat. Midoriya turned back towards the front of the room and found the reddish-brown haired girl giggling. He felt his heart slowly start to tighten with every second.

"Actually, there's no need for seats right now. There's a training exercise that I want for everyone to do, including Sochi. Everyone change into your P.E. uniforms and head to Gym Gamma. The girls can lead Sochi to their locker room." Aizawa explained, then walked out of the door. Sero removed himself from Midoriya's grip and started to walk towards the door. Midoriya watched as Sochi began to talk to Hagakure about something as they headed to the locker room. Uraraka had a constant frown on her face as she walked, thinking about the green-haired boy and the new girl.

* * *

All of the students arrived at Gym Gamma, also known as Training Dining Land or TDL. This was the building where Class 1-A came up with and practiced their ultimate moves in preparation for the Hero Licensing Exam. Everyone was dressed in their P.E. clothes. Standing in front of them was their teacher, Mr. Aizawa, and Cementoss, who could shape the floor of the building anyway he wanted thanks to his quirk. However, what was directly next to the teachers was far more appealing to the students.

There was a large mountain-like structure that held many of the robots from the entrance exam. The layout of the course was rather simple. First was a pathway leading to mountain with jagged cement rocks that held 3 of the robots. Then, the mountain went up with pillars arranged in a slight spiral. There were 4 robots scattered around the mountain and two pillars on opposite sides of the mountain with 1 robot on each that were strayed away, making the students have to go out of their way to destroy them. Finally, at the very top stood a robot that was bigger than the rest, but it still didn't come close to the zero-point robot from the entrance exam. Behind big robot was a pedestal with a buzzer on it, signifying the end of the course.

"As you can probably guess, we're going to have a little obstacle race. Everyone will participate in this. The goal is to destroy all of the robots and make it to the top as fast as possible. There are 10 robots in total. Let's see who can get the fastest time." Aizawa explained to his students in his usual monotone voice. The students were getting hyped up for this. A chance to show everyone their skills.

'Perfect! This is my chance to impress Sochi!' Midoriya thought to himself with a determined face and a slight blush.

'Yes! This is my chance to impress Deku!' Uraraka thought to herself, her face exactly matching Midoriya's.

"I'll be here to repair the course if it gets damaged. As for the robots, a new set will be brought out after each person. Now which one of you is going to go first?" Cementoss said to the students. There were many shouts of enthusiasm coming from the group. It was time to begin.

Kirishima ended up going first and came out with a time of 38.45 seconds. It wasn't the worst time, but mobility just wasn't his best feature. A few more people went and tried their best at the course. Currently, Bakugou was in the lead with 16.33 seconds. Then, it was Sochi's turn to attempt the course. Everyone was interested to see how the new girl's quirk would fair in this challenge.

"Get ready! They may look harmless, but together they pack a serious punch!" Sochi said as she prepared for the course. Midoriya was watching with 110% of his attention. A countdown started.

"3..2..1..GO!" The robotic voice said.

As soon as it said "GO!", Sochi leaped into action. Fairy dust came from her body and started to lift Sochi up from her feet. Sochi rode on the particles as if it were a surfboard and they moved her forward, similar to how Mina slides on her acid. Sochi approached the jagged cement rocks with the first 3 robots. More fairy dust came off of her body and joined together to make two large fists. Sochi also had her fists up in a fighting position. As Sochi reeled back her left arm to prepare to punch, the fairy fist moved as well. Sochi punched the air and the fairy fist smashed the first robot to bits. The students and teachers awed at the reddish-brown haired girl's power. Sochi repeated this action, alternating between left fist and right fist, and destroyed the other two robots.

The fairy dust on her feet continued to carry Sochi farther up the mountain. Sochi continued to use the fairy fists to destroy the 4 robots that were scattered around on the mountain. Sochi then noticed one of the robots that was strayed away. She reached out and grabbed it with the right fairy hand and carried it with her as she continued to ride around the mountain. When she came around and saw the other strayed away robot, she reached out and grabbed it with the left fairy hand. She then slammed her hands together. The fairy hands mimicked her and smashed the two robots into each other, destroying both of them.

Sochi made it to the top of the mountain, where she found the biggest and final robot. The particles carried her higher, until she was above and in front of the robot. The fairy hands dispersed and scattered in the air. The particles then all formed together to create a gigantic hammer. Sochi raised her arms above her head with her hands clasped together and the fairy hammer raised along with it. She then swung her arms back down with as much force as she could. The fairy hammer smashed into the final robot and completely crushed it. It even cracked the surface of the mountain. Everyone had their mouths open in pure shock. The fairy dust below her feet lowered her to top of the mountain and she hit the buzzer, ending the timer. Her time came out to 27.51 seconds.

The fairy dust started to lower Sochi back down to the ground. She landed softly and elegantly on the ground and looked at everyone with a small, nervous smile. The fairy dust went back inside of Sochi's body. There was an eruption of cheers from the class that caught Sochi off guard. She didn't expect so much praise from a simple exercise. Midoriya found himself staring at her again with blushing cheeks and a crooked grin on his face.

'Oh my gosh. She's strong too. This girl just keeps getting better and better.' Midoriya thought as he watched the new girl get crowded with people.

Uraraka noticed Midoriya staring at Sochi and began to feel upset. But, her face was filled with determination almost immediately after. She was going to try her best to get a better time than Sochi. Maybe then will Deku start to notice her.

A few more students attempted the course. Then, it was Midoriya's turn. He walked up in front of the course to get ready.

'C'mon. I can do this. I've gotta beat Kacchan's time.' Midoriya said to himself. One For All coursed through his body at 5% and he activated Full Cowling. The countdown began.

"3..2..1..GO!" The robotic voice said.

When it said "GO!", Midoriya raced forward with green lightning crackling around him. He soon arrived at the jagged cement rocks with the first 3 robots. Midoriya jumped on the parts of the rocks that looked secure and wouldn't hurt him. He leaped towards the first robot and reeled back his right leg, then kicked through the robot at full force. He landed on a secure spot and made a zigzag pattern as he kicked through the other two robots. To the students, it looked like a green blur.

Midoriya traveled farther up the mountain, punching and kicking through the 4 robots scattered around it. He went around and noticed the first strayed away robot. He placed his feet against the wall of the mountain and pushed himself off, launching himself towards the robot. When he reached the pillar, he kicked through the robot, making sure to hold on to the pillar so that he wouldn't fall off. He jumped off back towards the mountain and continued to go around. He then noticed the second strayed away robot and repeated what he did for the first, except he jumped from the pillar towards the top of the mountain with the big robot.

As he flew through the air towards the big robot, he reeled back his right leg. When he reached the robot, he kicked the robot's head and it went flying off, making the robot dysfunctional. Midoriya landed on the top of the mountain and hit the buzzer, ending the timer. His time came out to 19.07 seconds. He quickly made his way back down to the ground level. While most people in Class 1-A were cheering for him, Midoriya couldn't help but feel disappointed in himself. Afterall, he couldn't beat Kacchan's time and impress Sochi like he wanted to.

"Deku, I couldn't believe how fast you moved. You were amazi-" Uraraka began to praise Midoriya before she was cut off.

"Hey, you with the green hair!" Sochi shouted as she waved at Midoriya. He looked up in surprise to see her waving at him. His cheeks grew a deep red.

"Your speed and power is incredible. I had no idea this class was filled with so much talent. Great job!" Sochi shouted to him with a big smile. Midoriya quickly became embarrassed and his entire face was red.

'Don't be weird. Don't be weird. Don't be weird. Don't be weird.' Midoriya told himself repeatedly in his head.

"Oh..uh..YOU THANK!" Midoriya blurted out. He immediately noticed what he said and covered his face with his arms, which was now even more red. The class laughed at Midoriya's nervous mistake.

'Way to go, Izuku.' Midoriya sarcastically thought to himself as he still covered his face. Sochi was giggling among everyone else.

"Welcome You're!" Sochi shouted again between giggles. Midoriya slowly looked up and a big smile appeared on his face. He turned to Uraraka who had been standing there this whole time. His eyes lit up as he spoke to her.

"Uraraka, I can't believe it! Sochi actually talked to me, AND she was impressed from what I did! This is amazing!" Midoriya told Uraraka with enthusiasm. Uraraka's expression wasn't as nearly as happy as Midoriya's. She stared at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's...great." Uraraka said in a quiet, dull voice. She felt like she could start crying right there. Midoriya noticed her tone of voice and immediately grew concerned.

"Uraraka, are you oka-" Midoriya started to ask her before he was cut off. Mr. Aizawa told Uraraka that it was her turn for the course. She tried to shake the recent events out of her head as she walked to the beginning of the course. She had to focus on the task at hand: impressing Deku. The countdown began.

"3..2..1..GO!" The robotic voice said again.

As soon as it said "GO!", Uraraka touched her clothes and started running. As she approached the jagged cement rocks with the first 3 robots, Uraraka leaped with her weightless body towards the first robot. She released herself and landed on a secure spot, much like Deku, in front of the robot. She touched the robot to make it float. Then, she floated herself again and jumped towards the next robot, releasing herself before she landed and making the second robot float. She repeated the process again for the third robot and then released them, sending them crashing into the ground. She was feeling a little dizzy from the whole ordeal, but she pushed on.

She made her up the mountain, floating and releasing the 4 robots that were scattered around it. She came around and saw the first strayed away robot. She had to come up with a way to destroy it somehow. She looked behind her and saw the broken remains of one of the previous robots. She ripped off a piece of the metal and made it weightless. Then, she threw the piece of metal as hard as she could towards the robot. Right before it reached the robot, Uraraka released it to return it to its original weight and the piece of metal sliced right through the robot, destroying it. Uraraka smiled because her plan had worked. She ripped off another piece of metal for the other strayed away robot that she knew was coming up. She soon saw the robot and repeated the process, destroying it.

Uraraka reached the top of the mountain to find the big robot. She quickly touched it to weightless and picked it up. She swung it around in circles before tossing it away. She released it and the big robot plummeted to the ground and shattered. Uraraka hit the buzzer to stop the timer. She felt pretty sick from using her quirk, but she needed to know if Deku was impressed. Her time came out to 26.20 seconds, beating Sochi's time.

Uraraka held her stomach as she walked. She made her way back down to the ground level and she heard many cheers, but she only really cared about one person. The person in question ran up to her with excited green eyes and a wide smile.

"Uraraka that was incredible! It seems to me that you're getting way better at floating yourself and using your quirk. You've really come a long way!" Midoriya said with excitement in his voice. Uraraka blushed from the praise that she got. She did it. Deku was impressed and acknowledged her strength, just like she wanted him to. A wave of relief washed over her.

"T-thank you Deku. I-it was really nothing. You've come way farther than I have." Uraraka said nervously.

"Hey, don't say things like that! Besides, it seemed like you had an entirely different passion out there. What was driving you so much?" Midoriya asked the brown-haired girl. Uraraka blushed even more when he asked that question.

"Oh, y'know, just your average want to become a hero, support my family kind of stuff. Just the usual, nothing else."Uraraka spewed out with a completely red face. Midoriya raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

The rest of the class finished their runs and the results were in. Bakugou still won 1st place, with Iida in 2nd, Midoriya in 3rd, Todoroki in 4th, Asui in 5th, and so on. There wasn't a prize, just bragging rights, which Bakugou took full advantage of. Aizawa commended everyone for their hard work...well, mostly everyone. Students such as Hagakure, Koda, Mineta, and a couple others quirks weren't very well suited for an exercise like that one. Either way, Aizawa told everyone to change back into their uniforms and go to lunch.

* * *

It was currently lunch time and every student was getting their food to eat. Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, and Asui had already gotten their food and sat together at a table to eat. Though still feeling a little dizzy from time to time, Uraraka felt satisfied with herself. She scored a good time on the course, impressed Deku, and even managed to beat Sochi's time. She felt slightly more pride from that last comment than the others. Uraraka ate and chatted with her friends happily, until…

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" the reddish-brown haired girl asked. Sochi had just gotten her lunch and was looking for a place to sit, as the cafeteria was often crowded. Uraraka felt a sharp pain in her chest as she noticed the girl. She looked to the person sitting on her left and saw Deku slightly trembling and his entire face resembled a tomato. Her previously happy mood turned into an upset, slightly jealous mood in a matter of seconds.

"No, not at all!" Iida said with his usual robotic hand motions. Sochi was caught slightly off guard from the class-rep's behavior, but didn't back out. Iida scooted over to his left and Sochi sat down, now directly across Midoriya. Midoriya's whole body stiffened when she sat down. He caught a whiff of her hair, which smelt like cinnamon. He let out a shaky breath as he exhaled.

"My name is Tenya Iida, Class 1-A's representative. May I just say that it is an honor for you to accompany our class. It is a pleasure to meet you." Iida said as he bowed from his seat, his head almost hitting the table.

"I-i-i'm..uh..I-i-zu-k-ku M-m-i-d-dor-riya…" Midoriya stuttered out with a completely red face, his body shaking and sweating with every word.

"I'm..Ochaco Uraraka." Uraraka said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Tsuyu Asui. But, you can call me Tsu if you'd like." Asui said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Shoto Todoroki. Nice to meet you." Todoroki said with a straight face. Sochi was overjoyed with meeting a few new people.

"It's nice to meet all of you! To be honest, I wish I had some time to meet everyone today. But, I'm only supposed to stay for the hero classes and go back to my hotel room afterward. I'll be here tomorrow and Friday though, so maybe I'll know everyone in the class by then." Sochi explained to the fellow heroes-in-training. Uraraka noticed that Midoriya looked down slightly when Sochi explained the amount of time that she was gonna be with the class.

"Ribbit. There might be some people you don't want to meet." Asui said in a straightforward tone. Asui looked over to see Bakugou screaming angrily at Kirishima, and Mineta ever so carefully trying to sneak closer to the table where the rest of the 1-A girls were sitting. Todoroki just gave a silent nod, understanding her perfectly.

"Well either way, I'm just glad that they let me have lunch too. It's so cool that the Pro Hero: Lunch Rush makes the food here! I can't wait to taste this Pork Cutlet Bowl, it's my favorite!" Sochi exclaimed as she started to eat. She sighed in satisfaction as the food melted in her mouth. Midoriya looked at her in shock from what she said. Midoriya had ordered the same thing that she did.

"W-wait. Y-you're favorite food..is P-pork Cutlet Bowl too?" Midoriya asked her quietly, still slightly in shock. Sochi nodded her head excitedly as she swallowed some of the pork.

"Of course! It's sooo good! I would eat it everyday if I could!" Sochi said with excitement to the green-haired boy. Midoriya's face lit up slightly.

"M-me too. My mom used to make it for me a lot. Her cooking is amazing! The flavor of the cooked pork mixed with the soft rice tastes perfect to me." Midoriya said with his voice getting a little louder.

"I know right, my mom used to make it for me all the time! It literally melts in your mouth and it tastes like heaven." Sochi wooed in her seat over the thought. Midoriya smiled at her, then remembered something that her wanted to do. He quickly pulled out his 'Hero Analysis' notebook and a pen.

"Oh..uh..I was meaning to ask you. W-would you mind telling me more about your quirk? I-i watched you during the course earlier and it looked super interesting." Midoriya said nervously. Sochi looked shocked from the offer, but made a big smile afterward.

"Oh sure...but only if you tell me about yours. I just love to take notes on all of the quirks that I see. I've been doing it pretty much my whole life." Sochi said with a sparkle in her eyes as she whipped out a pink notebook and her own pen. Midoriya was completely shocked and surprised, but excitement soon took over.

"No way! That's exactly what I do! I love to analyze people with fascinating quirks. Heroes and quirks have been my inspiration ever since I was a little kid!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too! To be honest, I'm pretty much a hero fangirl. But my favorite, without a doubt, has to be All Might. He's my idol!" Sochi said, her smile never leaving her face. Midoriya couldn't believe it. Could he have actually found the perfect girl?

"Seriously?! Me too! I've loved All Might my entire life. I wanna be just like him!" Midoriya said, almost shouting. His smile grew 100 times bigger since their conversation started. Sochi's smile was pretty much identical.

"You should see how much All Might merchandise Midoriya has in his room. There has to be at least over $500 worth of stuff in there." Todoroki said with a small smirk on his face. Midoriya's face went completely red with embarrassment over Todoroki's comment. Sochi giggled slightly.

"I don't know. I might have even more merchandise than him." Sochi said quietly, a little shy over her confession. Midoriya's eyes went wide at her statement.

'This girl is just too perfect!' Midoriya thought to himself, his cheeks flushed with a deep red.

Midoriya and Sochi continued to talk about heroes, quirks, All Might, and other things while the other 4 at the table just watched them.

"She's like a female version of Midoriya." Asui stated. Todoroki nodded in agreement.

"Those two sure do seem to get along well. Don't you agree Uraraka?" Iida asked the brown-haired girl, who had been looking down this entire time.

Uraraka slowly looked back over to the two who were still talking happily. Uraraka's eyes were filled with sadness. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she fought to hold them in. The two did seem to get along well...and she hated it. She was going to lose him. She looked back down towards her own lunch.

"Yeah...sure." Uraraka muttered in a dull, shaky tone as she continued to eat her lunch. Iida gave her a concerned look. It was clear that something was bothering her, but he didn't try to push her any further.

* * *

The next day, Sochi came back to the class for more hero lessons. After hero classes, Sochi ate lunch with Midoriya and the others again. Not too much else happened that day, besides Mineta getting detention for trying to sneak into the girls' locker room. The school day was over before the students knew it. The students went to their dorms and Sochi went back to her hotel room.

Sochi was only going to be in Class 1-A for one more day and there was something that Midoriya still wanted to do. Ask her out. But he didn't know the first thing about asking out girls. Where would he even start? So, he went to somebody he thought could help him.

"Midoriya? What are you doing here?" Mina asked as she opened the door to her dorm room, which Midoriya had recently knocked on.

"I-i need some help with something. It's really important." Midoriya said, slightly nervous. Mina raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at Midoriya.

"Sooo, why did you come to me?" Mina asked, trying to figure out the situation. Midoriya shifted his feet in nervousness.

"W-well..you see..I wanna a-ask out this g-girl. I-i've heard that you're good with r-romance so-" Midoriya explained before he was cut off by a high-pitched squeal, which just so happened to belong to Mina. Her face lit up once she was done.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you say that to begin with?! Come in, come in!" Mina said excitedly as she welcomed Midoriya into her room. Midoriya walked inside of the pink and black decorated room and sat down on bed. Mina pulled over the office chair from her desk and sat down on it front of Midoriya.

"So..who's the lucky lady?" Mina asked with a smirk. Midoriya's cheeks went red and avoided eye contact.

"S-sorry..I k-kinda don't feel comfortable sharing that i-information just yet." Midoriya said quietly as he scratched the back of his head. Mina pouted slightly, but left it alone.

"Well either way, you have nothing worry about Midoriya! Mina Ashido, A.K.A. The Love Doctor, will have you sweeping your special girl off of her feet in no time!" Mina said as she leaned back in her chair. Midoriya blushed again from the thought of him holding Sochi in his arms, bridal-style.

"Well, what should I do? Where do I even start?" Midoriya asked with a concerned face.

"First of all, you wanna make sure that you two are alone when you ask her. You wouldn't want any outside forces messing up your chances. Plus, it makes it more romantic. Maybe you could pull her aside and ask her before we go to lunch tomorrow." Mina explained. Midoriya quickly pulled out a notepad and pen and started writing down what she said. Midoriya looked back up and nodded, signifying that he was ready for her to continue. Mina sweatdropped from his actions, but continued none the less.

"Secondly, make sure you know what you're going to say to her before you start talking. You don't want to mess things up by accidently saying the wrong thing. Make sure to establish the day and time. Did you have anything in mind for what you want to do with her?" Mina explained and asked. Midoriya did actually had something in mind. He'd been going over the possibilities all day.

"I was thinking that we could have dinner at this restaurant that me and my mom really like downtown, then we could go and see a movie." Midoriya told her as he finished jotting down notes.

"Ah, dinner and a movie. Something simple and generic, yet effective. Perfect for a first date! Good choice Midoriya, you know a little about this afterall." Mina said giving him a thumbs-up. Midoriya chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Third, when you ask her, be confident. Girls like that kind of thing in guys. Try to maintain eye-contact and speak clearly. If you feel yourself getting nervous, just breathe and keep going. You could even bring a gift for her if you really wanted to." Mina explained. Midoriya wrote more in his notepad as she talked.

"And lastly, don't stress yourself over it. A date is supposed to be something fun for the both of you. Don't go in trying to be perfect. Nobody is. At the end of the day, be yourself. Because if everything works out, that is what your partner is going to stick around for." Mina finished explaining. Midoriya finished writing everything that he needed and smiled at Mina.

"Thanks so much for your help Ashido. I don't know what I would've done without you." Midoriya said as he got up and bowed in front of her.

"No problem, Romeo. I'll be rooting for ya! Tell me how it goes, alright?" Mina said with a big brin.

"Sure thing! See you later! Thanks again!" Midoriya said as he ran out of the room and shut the door, feeling better about tomorrow. Mina still sat in her room and smiled brightly.

"I wonder who it is. Oh who am I kidding? It's obviously Ochaco!" Mina said to herself as she squealed again.

* * *

Midoriya was excited and extremely nervous at the same time. Today was the day that he was going to ask out Sochi. All he had to do was ask her if she wanted to get dinner and see a movie on Saturday. Though, it was much easier said than done.

Hero classes had just ended and we were supposed to switch back into our uniforms and go to lunch. Midoriya, already dressed in his school uniform, waited for Sochi outside of the girls' locker room. As soon as he saw her walking towards him, he called out to her. Here we go.

"H-hey Sochi, can I, uh, t-talk to you for a minute?" Midoriya asked. Sochi was surprised to find Midoriya waiting for her, but she happily complied with his request. She proceeded to follow Midoriya down the hallway. Uraraka spotted the two together and she had a very upset look on her face. However, she thought it was rude to listen in to their conversation, so she continued to make her way to the cafeteria.

Midoriya and Sochi stood in a hallway with no other students around. It was just them. Midoriya put his backpack on the ground and opened it. He pulled out a teddy bear-like All Might plush from the backpack. Midoriya figured out that Sochi admired All Might as much as he did, maybe even more. So, he took one of the plushies from his collection and decided to give it to Sochi. Actually, he had another one just like it. His mom must've forgotten that he had it already when she bought it for him for Christmas.

"H-here, I-i..got this for you." Midoriya said nervously as he handed her the plush. Sochi happily took it and held it in her arms.

"Thank you Midoriya. That's so sweet of you." Sochi said with a sweet smile. She actually already had the plush at home too, but she figured it would be rude to decline his generous offer.

"S-so..I p-pulled you out here..b-because…" Midoriya shifted his feet in nervousness and sweated profusely. It was now or never.

'C'mon, be confident. Be confident. Be confident." Midoriya repeated in his mind to try and encourage himself. Midoriya took a deep breath and looked Sochi in the eyes.

"Would..you..like..to..go..to..dinner..and..a movie..with me...tomorrow?" Midoriya asked as clearly as he could. His cheeks were a deep red. His forehead was coated with sweat. His arms were firmly at his sides.

"Sure. I'd love to." Sochi said cheerfully. Midoriya was completely frozen. Did he hear her correctly?

"Sorry. What was that?" Midoriya asked her, still shocked and confused. Sochi giggled slightly.

"I said 'Sure. I'd love to'. Would you like me to say it a third time or no?" Sochi said between her giggling. Midoriya loosened up and was filled with happiness.

"Ok, cool. Meet me at the train station around 5:00. Is that alright?" Midoriya said, trying his best to hide his overwhelming excitement.

"Sounds good. Now let's go get lunch. I'm starving." Sochi said as she put the All Might plush in her bag and walked with Midoriya towards the cafeteria. Midoriya had on a shaky smile as he walked. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Uraraka sat on her bed in her dorm room, thinking about a lot of things. Mainly about her green-haired, freckled-faced crush. But, she couldn't help but feel upset. She was losing him. He and Sochi had so much in common. It's almost like they're...perfect for each other. That thought made her jealous. Very jealous.

Then, Uraraka remembered something. Today was the last day that Sochi was going to be in class in everyone. Now that Sochi's gone...maybe there's a possibility. Uraraka's spirits were lifted from the realization. She was going to take this experience as a lesson and a warning. Uraraka had to confess before another girl comes and tries to steal Deku away from her again.

'Maybe tomorrow I can ask him if he wants to go get some ice cream with me. Just the two of us. I can't just stand around. This is my chance.' Uraraka thought to herself, filled with determination.

Little did she know, that chance was already over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, yo, yo I'm publishing this at 3 fricking AM cause I was on a roll :D**

 **Here it is, the long-awaited finale to "The Other Girl". Extremely sorry for the MASSIVE hiatus. I'd like to think that I'm pretty satisfied with the chapter though. Also, I'm pretty sure I know what my next story is gonna be about, so sit tight buckos!**

 **As always, tips and reviews are appreciated. It only helps me get better (and it makes me feel happy :]) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 _*Anything that's italicized like this is a flashback*_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Midoriya's heart pounded inside of his chest like a jackhammer. He paced the floor of his dorm room deep in thought.

'Holy woah I can't believe this is happening! Me, Izuku Midoriya, going out with a girl!' The green-haired hero thought with a crooked grin on his face.

'I've never even been on a date before. Oh man, I'm so nervous!'

…

'WAIT! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE!' The realization struck him like a thunderbolt.

'I don't know what to say, what to wear, how to act...This is gonna be a complete disaster!' He held his head in his hands as the feeling of defeat washed over him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized something, and a smile grew on his face. Midoriya bolted out of his dorm room and started making his way to the common area.

He might not know anything about dates, but luckily there were 19 people he could count on to help him out. (Well, maybe 18 depending on how Bakugo was feeling.)

* * *

'It'll be simple. Easy. You've got this girl!' Uraraka attempted to console herself as she sat on the couch in the common room, nervous smile plastered on her face.

Every member of Class 1-A was gathered in the common room. Some helping prepare for breakfast, others talking in small groups or goofing off. Every member, except for the one who Uraraka was so anxiously waiting for, Izuku Midoriya.

'He's your best friend. Just hanging out...together...just the two of us!' The voice in her head getting higher as she continued. She held her hands down on her knees in an attempt to get her legs to stop shaking, but no progress was made.

A sudden 'ding' from the elevator almost made Uraraka's heart jump to her throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Here we go.' She thought before getting up from her seat. A head of green hair came into view as Midoriya came running into the room, slightly panting.

"Morning Deku!" Uraraka said with her normal bubbly attitude. Midoriya looked at her with a bright pink dusting his freckled cheeks.

"Oh, morning Uraraka." The boy scratched the back of his head with a cute, shy smile on his face.

'Why does he have to make this so hard?!' Uraraka pondered, slightly annoyed. Her cheeks darkened as she shifted her feet.

"L-listen Deku. There's, uh, something I wanna a-ask you…" The brown-haired girl quietly said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh sure, but could it, m-maybe wait a minute? There's something that I need everyone's help with." Midoriya said. Uraraka's eyes were filled with curiosity as the boy made his way to the center of the room.

"Attention everyone!" The green-haired boy shouted, getting his classmates attention. Even Bakugo stopped what he was doing to acknowledge his childhood "friend".

"I-I'm going on a date with Sochi today, b-but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I'm clueless! P-please I could really use your help!" The teen bowed slightly and shut his eyes tight. Everyone took a second to process what their classmate was saying, but it eventually got through to them and the place erupted.

"MIDORIYA, YOU SMOOTH-TALKING BASTARD!" Mineta shouted with giant tears flowing down his face. He was about to run up to attack before Sero taped him up, making Mineta look like a cocoon.

"THE HELL!? HOW'D THAT LOSER GET A DATE!?" Bakugo angrily shouted, standing on his chair.

"Aww, is Bakugo jealous?" Mina playfully teased the hot head. Tiny explosions went off in Bakugo's hands.

"LIKE HELL! I COULD LAND ANY GIRL I WANTED!" Bakugo retorted, making some of the boys snicker.

"I knew you had in you man! Don't worry, you can count on us to have you lookin' fresh for your date!" Kirishima slung his arm over Midoriya's shoulders with a toothy grin. Some of the other guys also gave the green-haired boy a thumbs up.

"And you can leave all the talking and romantic stuff to us!" Hagakure exclaimed, the other girls around her.

"And proper etiquette of course." Yaoyorozu added.

Tears threatened to fall from Midoriya's eyes as he listened to his classmates. His friends.

"Thank you! You guys are the best!" Midoriya wore a bright smile on his face.

"Of course Midoriya! What kind of heroes would we be if we didn't offer to help a friend when he's in need?" Iida stated with his robotic hand movements, a genuine smile on his face.

A sharp pain shot through Uraraka's chest.

" _I-I'm going on a date with Sochi today."_

She held her hands to her heart as it started to throb. Tears started to gather in her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. To say that her heart was broken was an understatement, more like she felt her heart was ripped out of her chest, beat up, and spit on. She stared at her freckled-faced crush as he wore a big smile on his face.

She had waited too long, and now her chance was gone. She slowly turned around and attempted to leave the room unnoticed.

"Uraraka, where are you going?" Iida acknowledged his friend. The heroine's heart skipped a beat and her legs froze, all of her classmates eyes on her.

"Don't you wanna help Midoriya with his date?" Uraraka desperately wanted to be mad at Iida, but she knew he only had good intentions. She stood with her back facing her classmates and her eyes glued to the floor. She could feel the warm tears start to trickle down her face.

"I'm going to my room. I don't really f-feel well right now." She tried to hide the trembling in her voice, before she quickly walked out of the room.

The class looked on, some in confusion, while others with worry. Midoriya stared at the hallway the brunette just walked down, a blank look on his face.

"That was weird. What's wrong with her?" Kirishima asked, visibly confused.

"Let the girls worry about her. For now, we need to act fast if we wanna get Midoriya ready for his date. When do you have to be there?" Mina asked the green-haired boy.

"I told Sochi to meet me at the train station at 5 o'clock, but I actually like to be there early so I was gonna leave at 3." Midoriya explained.

"You might be overdoing it a bit but whatever!" Mina exclaimed. She looked at the time and noticed that it was 11 o'clock.

"Alright everyone, we've got 4 hours to get this done. 'Operation: Date for Deku' is a go!" She pumped her fist in the air and the class responded with a big cheer.

"The first you're doing is taking a shower. No offense but you stink, ribbit." Tsuyu bluntly said, leaving Midoriya turning red with embarrassment.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Midoriya walked back to his dorm room to get a new change of clothes. What he didn't expect to find was all of his shirts, pants, and other articles of clothing scattered all across the floor. He looked to find Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, Todoroki, and Sero in front of his closet, going through every piece of clothing he had. Midoriya just stood at his door, frozen as he watched his closet get ripped apart.

"Ah, Midoriya." Todoroki said, finally acknowledging the boy's presence.

"There you are! Geez, you really gotta up your fashion choice dude." Kaminari added in.

"So, um, what exactly are you guys doing?" Midoriya hesitantly asked, finally stepping into the room. The boys raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"We're trying to find an outfit for you to wear on your date, but all your clothes are so plain!" Kaminari raised his voice, slightly annoyed.

"Look at all this hard work we had to do!" Midoriya sweatdropped as he referenced the clothes scattered around the floor.

"Correct. It was tedious, but I believe we've found a suitable attire for you." Iida said, gesturing to Kirishima.

"We wanted something that wasn't too formal, but not to laid-back either. Casual y'know?" Kirishima pulled out the outfit.

"We had to use what we had, so, what do ya think?" The outfit was pretty simple. A white t-shirt with the "Plus Ultra!" in black letters, a dark-green plaid shirt that goes over top, and tan khaki pants. Of course, he'd also be wearing his red sneakers. Midoriya grew a smile on his face as he admired it.

"It's great! Definitely seems like something I'd wear!" Midoriya excitedly said.

"Of course it does. It's your closet." Todoroki added, causing Midoriya to blush slightly.

"Glad ya like it. Now hurry up and get changed! The girls are waiting back in the common area." Sero said. Kirishima threw the outfit to him and he started to put it on.

"Midoriya, I have to ask you a question." Iida stated out of the blue. The green-haired boy turned his head towards him, indicating that he was listening.

"How do you really feel about Sochi?" The question caught Midoriya off guard, but he soon gave an answer.

"W-well, she's kind, powerful, and pretty much exactly like me in terms of interests, not to mention incredibly b-beautiful. I like her." The boys listened carefully as he gave his answer.

"Guess it's just kinda strange. I always thought that you and Uraraka would end up together." Kaminari put his chin in his hand as he talked. Midoriya's lips straightened out.

"That's the thing. I-it's complicated but...I like Uraraka too." Sero gave Midoriya a swift karate chop on the head.

"Midoriya, you player! Your heart's only supposed to be set out for one woman!" Midoriya rubbed his head in pain.

"I know that!" Midoriya retorted back.

"Uraraka will always have a special place in my heart, but recently Sochi's been all I've been thinking about lately. I..I just don't know!" Midoriya finished and the room went silent.

"I suppose it's just something that you'll have to figure out on your own." Iida quietly said with his arms firmly crossed. Midoriya finished getting dressed and stood in front of the mirror.

"Not looking half bad Midoriya!" Kirishima said, giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Roll up the sleeves though. Gotta show off those strong forearms!" Kaminari added his advice. Midoriya did so, and took one last look in the mirror with a nervous smile.

"Alright let's bolt. I don't want the girls getting mad at us for-"

"I'm baaacckkkk! " Aoyama burst into the room interrupting Sero mid-sentence. The boys were startled by the sudden appearance.

"Have no fear monsieurs, I have found the most magnifique outfit for our friend! Voilà! " Aoyama held up a sparkling white tracksuit, which nearly resembled a disco ball. The boys shielded their eyes from the blinding light coming from it. If Dark Shadow were here, he surely would've been destroyed.

"Uh, Aoyama, we already picked out an outfit for him. He's wearing it right now." Kirishima slightly raised his voice, getting irritated with the bright light. Aoyama put the tracksuit down and observed Midoriya's outfit.

"Ah, I see. My mistake." Aoyama looking slightly guilty.

"I-it's fine! Besides I couldn't wear that nearly as good as you could!" Midoriya spewed out, feeling bad. Aoyama chuckled lightly.

"Yes I suppose you're right. I am stunning afterall. " The boys sweatdropped as Aoyama struck a dramatic pose.

"Anyway...let's get back down to the common room. I'm sure the girls are waiting for us." Sero suggested as he walked out, followed by Aoyama, Kirishima, Kaminari and Iida. Midoriya was about to leave as well.

"Midoriya." The green-haired boy turned around to see Todoroki staring at him. He anxiously waited.

"It's obvious that there's a lot going through your head right now...but just know that you shouldn't wait too long to make a decision." Midoriya's eyes widened slightly as he listened.

"There's no time for you to sit around asking yourself who's right and who's wrong." He continued.

"Listen to your heart." Todoroki started making his way past Midoriya.

"The time will come when you'll realize the right decision to make, so you should reach out and take it." Todoroki walked out of the room, following the rest of the group.

Midoriya stood and pondered in his room for a second, before walking down the hallway towards the common room, replaying the words in his head.

* * *

"Okay Midoriya, we're going to go over this one more time. Just take a deep breathe and relax." Yaoyorozu calmly said with Midoriya giving a determined nod in response.

A table and chairs were set up in the common room to resemble a dinner date. The lights were dimmed and there was even a candle on the table for added effect. The class gathered around to spectate the boy. Midoriya walked towards the table with Hagakure, who acted as the test subject.

"P-please have a seat." Midoriya pulled Hagakure's chair out and allowed for her to sit down.

"What a gentleman, thank you Midoriya." Hagakure said, a little too excited. Midoriya sat down across from her.

"Uh, you look really nice." He felt kind of awkward seeing as though he couldn't actually see her face.

"Aww, thank you! You look nice too!" Mina gave a thumbs up as she watched from the background.

"I wonder what I should order. Everything looks so good!" Hagakure said looking at a makeshift menu. Midoriya smiled as she was trying to play the part.

"Whatever you want. I'll take care of the bill." The green-haired boy replied.

"No way, I can't let you do that!" Hagakure protested.

"It's fine really. I insist." Midoriya said with a soft smile. Yaoyorozu nodded as the boy did the right thing. Kaminari came into the room with a black bow tie around his neck and stood in front of the table.

"Good evening you two. I'm not even gonna ask what you want because we only have one thing, leftover pizza." Some of the class attempted to stifle their laughter.

"Ok then, thank you sir." Midoriya said before handing the blonde waiter the two menus. Kaminari walked into the kitchen, where Mineta popped two slices of pizza into the microwave. Midoriya and Hagakure weren't able to talk for too long before the pizza was presented to each of them.

"Bon appetit!" Kaminari proudly said before walking away from the table. Midoriya picked up the piping hot slice of pizza and took a bite. He was about to wipe his mouth with his arm until he heard a cough from the background. Midoriya turned to see Yaoyorozu shaking her head in disapproval. He quickly realized and grabbed the napkin on the table to wipe his mouth, causing Yaoyorozu to give a small smile.

The two continued, alternating between talking and eating. The two quickly finished their food and Midoriya pulled the girl's chair back again for her to stand up.

"Thank you Midoriya, I had a really nice time." Hagakure said to the freckle-faced boy.

"N-no problem, glad you liked it. W-we should do this again sometime." Midoriya nervously said.

"I'd like that." Hagakure gave the boy a small peck on his freckles cheek, which caused him to flush a deep red.

"And CUT! I think we're good here." Mina announced, allowing for the entire room to relax.

"I think you've got it Midoriya, at least the basics anyway." Jirou said with a small smile.

"Obviously the dinner will a lot longer than that, but you two seem to have a lot in common so I don't think it'll be a problem." Mina confidently said.

"That took a lot longer than I had hoped. The movie should be pretty straightforward. Just remember to offer to pay for the tickets." Yaoyorozu added with her cheek in her hand.

"Thank you so much for all your help! I couldn't have done it without you." Midoriya said with a bright smile. He looked at the time and his eyes widened slightly.

"I've gotta get to the train station. It's almost 3 o'clock!" Midoriya went and slipped on his red sneakers.

"Go get em' Tiger! You can do it!" Kirishima exclaimed with a toothy grin. Midoriya nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the building.

"That damn nerd's gonna crash and burn." Bakugo muttered from against the wall, causing Kirishima to give him a sad laugh.

As Midoriya arrived at the train station, he wasn't expecting to see Sochi already waiting there for him. He blushed as her hair was tied in a ponytail, she wore a blue and white striped blouse with a tan skirt and black converse. She smiled as she saw him approaching.

"Hey Izuku!" Sochi waved with a bright smile.

"H-hi Sochi. I, uh, didn't expect for you t-to be here this early." Midoriya said, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh sorry, I tend to like to get places pretty early. Guess we had the same idea." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah, I g-guess we did." Midoriya wore a shy smile as he stared at the reddish-brown haired girl in front of him.

* * *

Tsuyu gently knocked on the dorm room door.

"Ochaco, can I come in?" Tsuyu calmly asked as she stood outside the room. No response.

"Well I'm coming in anyway." Tsuyu slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the dark room, closing the door behind her. She heard the sound of whimpering and sniffling. She turned on the light and found a giant lump in the bed completely covered by blankets, jumping slightly everytime it sniffled.

"Are you okay Ochaco?" The frog girl asked as she sat on the bed. The sniffling subsided for a second.

"It's all my fault Tsu." The frog girl gave a worried look as she listened to how the brunette's voice trembled as she spoke. It sounded wet and hoarse, as if she'd been crying for a long time.

"I hesitated. I could've just went up to Deku and told him I was in love with him…but I was too scared. And now Deku's going on a date with a girl who's not me...and it hurts. I-it really, really hurts." Tears flowed down Uraraka's blushing cheeks.

"Ochaco, just because Midoriya and Sochi are going on a date doesn't mean that they'll be together forever. They might not work out." Tsuyu said with her finger to her chin.

"But they're perfect for each other. The way he looks at her, it's like she's his entire world."

"I've seen Midoriya look at you like that too y'know." Tsuyu admitted, failing to hold back a smile.

"Maybe he used to, but he doesn't anymore. And even if they didn't work out, moving from someone like Sochi to me would be a complete downgrade." Uraraka muttered with pain still in her voice. Tsuyu suddenly looked very angry. She wouldn't just sit and let her friend talk about herself like this.

"Ochaco. Midoriya doesn't feel that way about you and you know it." Tsuyu said, raising her voice slightly.

"I think you've helped Midoriya much more than you realize. You're an amazing person Ochaco, and Midoriya has noticed that. I might not 100% relate to what you're going through, but I know that I won't let you talk yourself down like this." Uraraka slowly wiped the tears away and sat up on her bed, allowing Tsuyu to see the red around her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsu. It's just...so frustrating." Tsuyu reached out to hold her friend's hand.

"It's okay Ochaco. I have faith that everything will work out in the end." Tsuyu rubbed circles on her friend's back as she whimpered quietly.

"Let's go get you washed up and go back to the common room. Everyone's worried about you." Tsuyu said with a sympathetic smile, slowly rubbing her thumb across the brunette's hand. Uraraka gave a slight nod and they got up to walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

After boarding the train and riding it into the city, Midoriya and Sochi walked through the streets on the way to a restaurant that Midoriya and his mom were very familiar with. Sochi hummed a catchy tune as she trekked along, Midoriya staring at her as they walked.

'She's so cute! Oh man I really hope this goes well.' Midoriya thought, a slight blush on his cheeks. Sochi looked out the corner of her eye to see the green-haired boy staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" Sochi asked, raising an eyebrow. Midoriya nearly jumped out of skin, his entire face flushing with red.

"N-no! I-it's just that, uh, I d-didn't say this earlier b-but...you look really p-pretty…" Midoriya stuttered without making eye contact.

"Aww thanks, that's really sweet of you!" Sochi gave a sweet smile and they kept walking along. A huge sigh of relief escaped from Midoriya's mouth.

They soon arrived at the restaurant. A bright sign illuminated at the front on the building showcasing the restaurant's name "All Bite", with the former No. 1 Hero's iconic hair sticking up from the top of the B.

"I've always wanted to eat here but never got the chance to! This is so exciting!" Sochi exclaimed. Midoriya blushed again from the girl's enthusiasm. They walked inside and were led to a table for two. Midoriya rushed to pull out Sochi's chair for her, which she gladly accepted.

"Wow Izuku, such a gentleman." Midoriya pushed her back in and went over to his seat to look over the menu.

"Oh, d-don't worry about prices or anything. I'll take care of it." Midoriya said. He noticed Sochi's eyes widen slightly in response.

"Oh please you don't have to pay for me! I can handle it really!" Sochi quickly retorted.

"No, please. I'm the one who asked you to come in the first place, it's my treat! Seriously, let me do this for you." Midoriya said with a slight sternness in his voice. Sochi backed down and a soft smile crept on her face.

"You really are a nice person, Izuku." Sochi said, putting her hand on his arm. Midoriya turned away and gave an awkward chuckle.

'OH MY GOSH SHE'S TOUCHING ME HER HAND IS SO SOFT WHAT DO I DO?!' Midoriya thoughts exploded in his mind.

A waitress soon came out to the table. Her honey blonde hair was tied in a bun and she wore a comforting smile on her face.

"Hello you two. My name's Mikami and I'll be your server for today. Has the lovely couple decided on what they'd like to order?" The waitress innocently said.

'C-C-COUPLE!?" Midoriya internally freaked out as his face quickly resembled a tomato. Sochi just looked visibly confused.

"O-oh, uh, w-we're not a c-couple! We're j-just friends!" Midoriya stuttered out. The waitress put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't assume things like that!" The waitress bowed, clearly feeling bad. After things settled down, the two put in their orders and the waitress walked off.

"Hehe, that was weird right?" Midoriya nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I know right. Just because two people are out having dinner together doesn't automatically make them a couple! Some people are just quick to assume I guess." Sochi said. Midoriya just gave an awkward chuckle in response.

After receiving their food and talking about various other things, Midoriya paid for the dinner and they left the restaurant. They started making their way towards their next destination, the movie theater.

"I forgot to ask. What movie did you wanna go see?" Midoriya asked the girl as they walked. She put her finger to her chin as she thought.

"Oh, how about that new action movie based on that hero in America? The Arachnid Hero, Spider-Man!" Sochi suggested. Midoriya suddenly got really excited. He'd been wanting to see that movie for a while, mainly to learn more about the hero's quirk.

"Sounds good!" The green-haired boy responded.

They arrived at the movie theater and after more attempting to convince Sochi, Midoriya bought the tickets. The cinema was packed with people of all ages. The movie was filled with humor, emotion, intense fights, and overall excitement. The two teens geeked out the whole time, discussing other ways that the hero could use his power, as well as the gadgets that he built himself. They almost got kicked out from all of the muttering that could be heard, but they eventually laughed it off.

"That movie was sooo good! I could watch it over and over again!" Sochi exclaimed as they exited the cinema.

"Y-yeah." Midoriya gave a nod of agreement with blushing cheeks. There was still something that he wanted to do before they parted ways, and that was to confess his feelings to her.

"Listen Izuku, I had such a great time today. Thank you for inviting me." Sochi said with a bright smile. Midoriya's lips were tightly pressed together.

'Here we go.' Midoriya thought, his entire body trembling.

"U-um, Sochi-"

"I can't wait to tell Takahashi about this! Everyone at U.A. is so nice!" Midoriya looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? Who's Takahashi?" Midoriya hesitantly asked.

"Oh, I forgot I didn't mention him. Takahashi Shizo, my boyfriend!"

Midoriya's heart skipped a beat. His mouth suddenly became dry and his eyes went wide with shock.

'B...Boyfriend?' He never thought that he'd hate the word so much in his life.

"He's such a sweet guy. I think the two of you would get along really well." Sochi continued, blushing as she thought about her boyfriend. Midoriya fought to hold back tears. Shadows covered his eyes as he stared at the ground. He felt like his heart had stopped.

"He's actually coming to pick me up so I won't be riding the train back-" Sochi paused as she looked up at the green-haired boy. "Izuku, is something wrong?" She immediately asked in worry. He stayed looking at the ground, before looking at Sochi with the most convincing smile he could muster.

"No, everything's fine. He's a lucky guy. I wouldn't want for you to keep him waiting." Midoriya quietly said. Sochi was still slightly worried, but eventually gave Midoriya a smile in return.

"Thank you again for today. I hope we meet again someday." Sochi gave him an unexpected hug before leaving the movie theater, waving at him from outside the door. Midoriya gave a small wave in return. As she left his field of vision, Midoriya eyes fell back down towards the floor.

'Stupid. Of course she has someone already. She's such an amazing person, why wouldn't she?' Tears managed to escape from his eyes, but he frantically wiped them away.

'Stop crying dammit. It's not like you had any chance with her anyway. Why would anyone ever want to date a plain-looking loser like me?' Midoriya held his head down as he trudged out of the movie theater.

* * *

With his heart recently broken, Midoriya eventually made it back to the Heights Alliance dorm building. To his surprise, everyone (including Uraraka) was still in the common room either playing games, watching TV, or talking to one another. Midoriya hoped that this wouldn't be the case, as he wasn't really ready to share the results of his date. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of the door opening and saw Midoriya slowly walk inside. Kirishima was the first to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Welcome back Midoriya! How was the date?" Everyone silently awaited for the green-haired boy's response.

"Let's just say...i-it didn't work out." Midoriya muttered with a sad smile. Uraraka's eyes widened upon hearing this. The silence in the room was interrupted by a loud laugh.

"HA, I knew that nerd would find some way to screw it up! No way in hell could a loser like you get a girlfriend!" Bakugo shouted, a giant smirk on his face. Midoriya's head lowered towards the ground again. Many cold glares were sent towards the hothead.

"What's wrong with you man?" Kirishima angrily yelled at Bakugo, who shrugged it off. "Don't listen to him Midoriya." The redhead added.

"But he's right."

The quiet statement from the green-haired boy took the whole class by surprise. Even Bakugo turned to face him, giving the boy a questionable look.

"Come now. You shouldn't feel like that." Yaoyorozu said, giving a sympathetic smile.

"It's true. I'm just some awkward, plain-looking, nerdy loser that doesn't do anything for anyone." Midoriya started to walk away, eyes glued to the ground. Uraraka held her hands to her heart as he talked.

"What girl would ever want to date someone like me?"

He was about to walk down the hallway, until a soft hand grabbed onto his scarred, rough one, stopping the boy in his tracks. He looked behind him to see Uraraka blushing, with a shy smile on her face.

"I would."

Midoriya's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend.

"Deku, when you say that you don't do anything for anyone, well...that's just not true!" A few of her classmates flinched as she raised her voice.

"Everyday I see how hard you work. How hard you train, how much you study. You've gotten so strong!" Uraraka started to say. "And when I see how strong you are, it makes me wanna be strong too!"

"You're always so kind and caring, helping people just because you want you. You always put others' well-being before your own, no matter the consequences. Like when you saved me from the 0-Point robot at the entrance exam."

"As far as I'm concerned, you already are a hero Deku! A-at least, y-you are to me." Uraraka's cheeks started to become rosy. "So don't tell me that you're not doing anything, because you are!" Midoriya just stood completely frozen, listening to her every word.

"You may be a little nerdy, but it's part of what makes you so funny and unique. What makes you, you. I really like it actually!"

"And I don't think you're plain-looking at all! I, uh, actually think you're r-really c-cute…" This caused both of their cheeks to flush a dark red.

"L-look what I'm trying to say is that..you're such an amazing person…"

"A-and…I r-really like you…" Some many things were going through Midoriya's mind as he felt the heat in his cheeks start to rise. His mind went back to something he heard earlier in the day.

" _Listen to your heart. The time will come when you'll realize the right decision to make, so you should reach out and take it."_

His bright-green eyes widened in realization.

'That's right.'

" _I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."_

'Uraraka has continued to support me since I got to U.A.'

" _Y'know what, I like Deku! It could make a great hero name, plus I think it sounds kinda cute!"_

" _Are you kidding? We're a team right? Let's win this!"_

'Her smile alone warms me up inside and gives me hope.'

" _It's better to team up with people you like!"_

'She makes me stronger than what I truly am.'

" _I'll be watching. Good luck out there!"_

…

'How could I have been so stupid?'

"I-it's fine if you don't feel the same way, I just really needed to get that off my chest." Uraraka muttered, looking down slightly.

Midoriya gently grabbed both of her hands and held them in his. Uraraka blushed even harder. He stared into her chocolate-brown eyes and gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm so sorry Uraraka. I let myself get too caught up in some silly crush on a girl I met a couple days ago...and I completely forgot what I had with me all along." Uraraka stared into his calming green eyes and she felt her heart start to melt.

"If anyone could've caught me from falling on my face before the entrance exam, I'm glad that it was you." Uraraka couldn't hold back her giggle.

"My life before U.A. was hard, but you showed me what true kindness was. Your smile fills me with so much encouragement and drive, I feel like I can do anything. You allow me to keep fighting and be the best that I can be."

"So, I-i really l-like you too!" Uraraka started to feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"I-i really hope you'll forgive me. I...d-don't want to lose you Uraraka." With that, the tears rolled down her face, but the bright smile she wore showed that she wasn't sad in the slightest.

"Oh Deku." Uraraka said quietly before rushing to give Midoriya a big hug. After a couple seconds of being stunned, Midoriya carefully wrapped his arms around her waist to return the embrace, both of them enjoying every second it. They eventually broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"S-so, does this make us a c-couple now?" Midoriya asked, scratching the back of his head. Uraraka let out a small giggle.

"I'd like that a lot." She said before softly kissing the boy on his freckled cheek. Midoriya flushed red and gave an awkward laugh, making Uraraka laugh as well.

Suddenly, cheering erupted throughout the room, catching the new couple by surprise. Apparently they had forgotten that their entire class was also in the room and just watched them confess to each other.

"Oh my gosh! That was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Mina squealed going up to hug Hagakure who was equally as excited.

"I knew it had to happen sooner or later!" Kaminari said with a big grin.

"Midoriya, Uraraka. I am so happy for the two of you. That truly was a touching moment. I was moved completely." Iida stated, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Love truly is blossoming! " Aoyama said, a dazzling glint in his eye.

"Tch, about damn time." Bakugo muttered before going back to watching TV.

The new couple laughed at their classmates antics. Midoriya met eyes with Todoroki, who gave the green-haired boy a small smile. Midoriya happily returned it with a smile of his own.

"Told you it'll all work out." Tsuyu said to Uraraka with a pleased grin. Uraraka quickly hugged the frog girl before turning back to Midoriya.

"Hey I had meant to ask you this earlier, but d-do you wanna go to the park and get some ice cream? I know a good stand that sells there." Uraraka asked her new boyfriend with a shy smile.

"I-I'd love to. Yeah, d-definitely!" Midoriya said. Uraraka's smile got even bigger.

"Ok! Just let me go get changed first!" Uraraka rushed down the hallway on the way to her dorm room. Midoriya smiled as he stared down the hallway.

"NO WAY!? TWO DATES IN ONE DAY, MIDORIYA!? TELL ME YOUR SECRE-" Mineta screamed before being fully encased in ice.

"Go enjoy yourself." Todoroki said.

* * *

"I really would've been fine with paying for both of us." Midoriya said as he walked through the park with Uraraka, both with their newly obtained ice cream cones.

"No way Deku! I can at least pay for my own." Uraraka said with a hint of sternness in her voice. She wore a yellow t-shirt with light blue shorts, black stockings and pink converse. Both of them sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy their ice cream.

"I guess we're equally as stubborn then." Midoriya said before stuffing his face with vanilla ice cream.

"Wow this stuff is delicious!" Midoriya exclaimed with ice cream on the tip of his nose. He turned to see Uraraka giggling madly, tilting his head in confusion.

"W-what's so funny?" He asked, looking like a lost puppy. Uraraka wiped a tear from her eye as she giggled away.

"You've got a little…" Uraraka said, pointing to his face. He started rubbing his cheeks, looking for whatever she was referring to. She laughed again seeing at how visibly confused he looked.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She said between giggles. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and gently licked the ice cream off the tip of his nose. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, savoring the sweet treat. She opened them again to find Midoriya completely frozen and face red like a tomato.

She processed what she had just done and soon her face was identical to her boyfriend's.

'I JUST DID THAT WITHOUT EVEN THINKING! I HOPE HE DOESN'T THINK I'M WEIRD!' Uraraka internally panicked.

Midoriya's left hand slowly went up to caress Uraraka's cheek. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, his lips softly meeting hers. Uraraka's eyes widened in shock, but they soon closed as pure bliss overtook her. It wasn't anything fancy or overly romantic, but it was absolutely perfect for them as they enjoyed every second that their lips were in contact. They broke apart and their eyes opened, Midoriya's with full force.

"Uh, I-I am so sorry if that was t-too fast for you. I r-really don't know what c-came over me." Midoriya frantically apologized, entire face red. His girlfriend just watched and giggled for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I-it's okay...I really liked it." She said as she stared at her feet. A crooked smile crept its way onto Midoriya's face.

"I, uh, I did too."

The two continued to eat their ice cream, taking quick glances at each other whatever chance they got.


End file.
